


Punishment

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Smut, Subspace, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis, tomlinshaw smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nick finds out Louis really likes getting scratched behind his kitten ears because it feels really good. But then one day Louis scratches up the couch or something and Nick uses his ear-scratching as a punishment and over stimulation. Really smutty please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> soo hope you guys like this. I know im not the //best// at writing smut but I think it was okay. sooo enjoy?

When you’re together with someone for over a year you generally learn most, if not all, of those person’s kinks, and Nick and Louis were no different. Louis learned that Nick really liked when he jerked Nick off with his tail, Nick also loved on the rare occasion that Louis called him “daddy” in bed. But let’s face it Nick had a Louis kink. Louis on the other hand loved being dominated; loved being used and taken care of. Another of his was kind of strange though, he could get hard and even come simply by Nick petting at his kitten ears. Nick was fascinated by it and often brought Louis to messy, but satisfying orgasms followed by sleepy cuddles. He never really used it during one of Louis’ “punishments,” which were nothing but long, drawn out sex scenes that ultimately ended with Louis coming dry and walking with a slight limp for a few days.

*~*~*

When Nick got home that day he wanted nothing more than to snog his boy silly and have a cuddle while they watch whatever crappy reality shot was on that night. But has anything ever gone Nick’s way?

“Are you kidding me?” Nick groaned when he stepped into his flat to find the couch torn to shreds; the filling covering nearly every flat surface of the living room. His eyes narrowed when he saw the distinguishable claw marks on one of thewe3 cushions. 

“Louis!” He called, anger boiling hot in his blood. He heard a faint squeak then the sound of their bedroom door slamming shut. 

“Louis!” Nick growled as he yanked the door open, glaring at his hybrid that was curled into a ball on the top of the bed. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“I-I’m sorry, Nicky.” Louis whimpered his kitten ears flat against his head, almost completely hidden by his hair. He curled in on himself more when he saw how angry Nick was, his knees pulled up against his chest with his arms and tail wrapped tight around his legs; his bottom lip was caught between his tiny, sharp teeth and random pieces of fluff were clumped in his feathered locks.

He looks so fuckable. Nick’s breath caught in his throat as the thought broke through his anger filled mind. His eyes darkened with lust and his jeans began to tighten uncomfortably as his eyes roamed over his hybrid. Louis did indeed look extremely fuckable, with his voluptuous arse and thick thighs that contrasted with his overall petite-ness. It was his eyes though that got to Nick. They were just so blue and so fucking innocent, and they made Nick want to absolutely wreck him and rip that innocence from him. Nick approached the bed and sat down next to Louis as a plan formulated in his head.

“I’m not mad, sweetheart; it’s okay, come here.” Nick purred pulling Louis into his chest, a hand carding through the hybrid’s hair soothingly. Louis immediately started to purr as Nick’s fingers brushed over his kitten ears and it only got louder the longer Nick continued to scratch and pet at them. Nick smiled when Louis let out a small moan then began to squirm and attempted to push Nick away.

“N-Nicky, stop; it feels funny.” Louis whimpered, tiny hands latching onto Nick’s wrist as the older lad continued to scratch between the hybrid’s ears.

“Aren’t you going to be a good boy for me, Kitten?” Nick asked, continuing toying with Louis’ kitten ears as he peppered kisses down the hybrid’s neck. “Take your punishment like a good boy, yeah?”

“Ye-oh!” Louis moaned as Nick tweaked with one of Louis’ nipples with his free hand. “Yes, Nicky.”

“Off with your kit then.” Nick murmured, getting off the bed as Louis began to strip then laid himself out on the bed his cock lying hard against his stomach. 

“You’re going to open yourself open for me.” Nick order tossing Louis the lube before making his way over to their bedroom door. “Oh, and Lou, you’re not allowed to come.” His tone just challenged Louis to protest, but his hybrid only let out a small whimper, a death-grip on the small bottle. Nick smirked as he shut the door behind the sound of the bottle opening following him. 

Louis squirted the liquid onto his fingers and awkwardly reached toward his hole, letting his fingers brush over it gently. His breath hitching as his first finger breached him. He quickly escalated to two, then three fingers writhing desperately as his fingers tried to reach that spot inside him. It was no use though, as his fingers were not even close to the length of Nick’s, who had no trouble hitting Louis’ sweet spot.

“Ni-Nicky!” Louis moaned, working three fingers in and out of his hole rapidly. “Plea-Please, Nicky!” Tears pricked at the hybrid’s eyes when his owner didn’t swoop in to take care of him. He knew this was a punishment but he needed Nick. 

He worked his fingers desperately, nearly sobbing with relief when they brushed against his prostate. He tried to keep his hand in that nearly painful position, pleasure flooding through him as his fingers continually brushes against that bundle of nerves= He imagined that Nick was the one fingering, and the memory of how those fingers felt inside him flooded his body. He came unexpectedly, shooting all over his stomach just as Nick burst into the room, his shirt off and a noticeable bulge in his trousers. Louis gulped nervously as Nick approached him; the older lad’s eyes dark as he dragged a finger through the mess on Louis’ stomach.

“What did I say you couldn’t do, Lou?” Nick asked, running his come-covered finger over Louis’ lips that trembled under Nick’s gentle touch.

“Y-you said I co-couldn’t come.” Louis whispered his Adam’s apple bobbing prettily as he swallowed past a lump in his throat.

“And what did you do, Kitten?” He pushed his finger past Louis’ lips and pressed down on the hybrid’s tongue, causing him to gag slightly. “You came, Louis, I was going to go easy on you but now I’m not so sure, Lou.” Louis let out a small whimper around Nick’s finger and tried to move his hips away from Nick’s hand as it moved toward his now limp dick.

“Do not move,” Nick growled as his hand wrapped around Louis’ cock. Louis cried out as Nick started to move his hand along Louis’ oversensitive dick and thrashed against the bed in an effort to get away from it.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Nick murmured against Louis neck, biting down on it then soothing over it with his tongue. Louis nodded, rolling over onto his hands and knees, his head hung low between his shoulders. Nick ran a hand along Louis’ spine soothingly as he bottomed out in one smooth thrust. 

“Nicky! Ni-Daddy!” Louis moaned, dropping down to his forearms and buried his face into a pillow. Nick bit down on Louis’ shoulder to muffle his moans as he slowly pulled out and roughly thrusted back into the tight heat of Louis’ arse.

“Faster, Daddy faster,” Louis chanted, rutting his hips against the mattress moaning at the friction against his now-hard dick. Nick picked up the pace, his hands clenched Louis’ hips tight enough to leave bruises as he fucked into his kitten hard and fast, purposefully missing Louis’ prostate with every thrust and leaving him a whimpering mess beneath Nick.

“So fucking tight, babe,” Nick groaned, thrusting in one final time before coming inside of Louis’ tight heat. He dropped his head against Louis’ back pressing kisses into the skin as he slowly came down from his high. 

Louis was sobbing quietly beneath him, his dick hard and an angry shade of red between his legs. “Ni-Nicky, please.”

“Shh, love, it’s alright.” Nick purred, pulling out of him carefully, causing Louis to let out a rather loud sob at the friction it created against his walls. Nick pet at his hair lovingly as he slowly turned Louis over onto his back, revealing how absolutely wrecked the boy looked. His lips were bitten raw, his eyes having a weird distant look in them, and tears streaming down his pretty face.

Nick leaned forward and captured Louis’ lips in a kiss as his fingers teased Louis’ rim, gently circling and pushing against the muscle, causing the hybrid to cry out and his hips to jerk in Nick’s hold. “Please, please, please.” Louis whispered, not noticing that Nick had pulled away to slick his fingers up with lube.

“I got you, love.” Nick pushed two fingers into Louis’ hole, quickly twisting them and searching for that bundle of nerves that would drive Louis insane.

A continuous stream of “Nicky” and “please” and “more” fell from Louis’ lips as Nick prodded his fingers against the boy’s prostate. Nick watched in fascination as Louis’ gaze became more distant and his whole body limp and his lips fish mouthing against words that he couldn’t vocalize. Nick picked up the speed of his movements and reached up with his free hand to toy with Louis’ kitten ears, knowing that it would bring him to his end sooner.

“Nicky!” Louis screamed his whole body bucking up as he came untouched against his stomach before falling back to the bed in a heap of limp limbs. 

Nick pulled his fingers out of his hole and wiped them on the sheet before moving up and collecting his hybrid into his arms. Louis still had that distant look in his eyes but now his lips were tilted up in a small, content smile. 

“Kitten? Are you there, sweetheart?” Nick murmured, pressing a sweet kiss to Louis’ forehead. “You gotta come back to me, love.”

“Nicky?” Louis whispered dreamily, eyes blinking slowly.

“Yes, baby, I’m here. You did such a good job, Kitten.”

“It’s warm, Nicky.” Louis sighed, nuzzling into the older lad’s chest as his tail lazily wrapped around one of Nick’s legs.

“I know, love. But you have to come back now, okay? Can you do that for me?” Nick pet at Louis’ hair as Louis blinked away the haze from his eyes, slowly coming back to reality. He smiled when Louis yawned quietly and kissed his head fondly.

“Are you back now, love?”

“Yes.” Louis murmured, sounding like he was seconds from falling asleep. “I love you, Nicky.”

“I love you too, Kitten.” Nick whispered, shifting under his sleeping hybrid and getting comfortable before closing his eyes. The sticky mess that they would wake up to forgotten as his mind shut itself down and released him into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> liked it? hated it? wanna submit a prompt? talk?  
> go to my tumblr @ nickloveshiskitten


End file.
